


You Have Bewitched Me Body And Soul

by nqxtgeneration



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, References to Jane Austen, Scorpius is really attractive, Summer Vacation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a little bit of swearing, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27660460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nqxtgeneration/pseuds/nqxtgeneration
Summary: Rose should have known better. The moment she stepped out of the car and was met with a certain blond, she cursed herself for thinking he wouldn’t be here.When Albus had texted her about two weeks ago, telling her that he finally found a place where they could go on their last minute vacation, she had been so excited. He had continued to explain that they could go stay at the cottage of Scorpius’ family and that Scorpius had already talked to his parents and got their okay. But since the trip was supposed to be just her, Albus, the twins and Lily, as a graduation gift for Lily, she hadn’t even considered the fact that Scorpius would also be there...Two weeks with Scorpius Malfoy and the feelings for him that Rose normally suppresses to the best of her ability. What could possible go wrong?
Relationships: Lily Luna Potter/Lysander Scamander, Lorcan Scamander/Louis Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	You Have Bewitched Me Body And Soul

Rose should have known better. The moment she stepped out of the car and was met with a certain blond, she cursed herself for thinking he wouldn’t be here.

When Albus had texted her about two weeks ago, telling her that he finally found a place where they could go on their last minute vacation, she had been so excited. He had continued to explain that they could go stay at the cottage of Scorpius’ family and that Scorpius had already talked to his parents and got their okay. But since the trip was supposed to be just her, Albus, the twins and Lily, as a graduation gift for Lily, she hadn’t even considered the fact that Scorpius would also be there.

It wasn’t all that surprising, really. It was his family’s house and he and Albus had been best friends ever since they had become roommates in their first year of Uni. Rose was also very thankful that they had the opportunity to stay at the cottage for free, since all of them were still at uni and didn’t really have a lot of money to spend on vacation. The problem was that she now had to spend two whole weeks in a cottage in the middle of nowhere with Scorpius Malfoy.

Against Albus’ belief, Rose didn’t hate Scorpius. It was more of a very strong irritation she felt towards him because she couldn’t figure him out, couldn’t tell what he was thinking or what he was about to do next and that annoyed her.

She found it irritating that he was everywhere. Not only did he and Albus share a room so Rose almost always saw him when she went over to her cousin, he was also in too many of her classes. Rose had handpicked each of her courses and was fairly certain that no one else had the same kind of weird, all-over-the-place cluster of courses. She knew he also majored in English Literature so she expected them to share classes but somehow, there wasn’t a day where she didn’t have to sit in the same lecture as Scorpius at least once.

What irritated her even more was the fact that he apparently thought of her as his friend. If she wasn’t careful and was in class before him, he would sit down next to her and immediately start talking to her. More than once he had even called for her when she entered the room and pointed to the empty seat next to him so she had no choice but to sit down next to him. He walked her to class and whenever he made a small detour to get himself a coffee, he always bought her one as well.

(These things were easy to admit and she had ranted to Lily about them on several occasions.)

She found it annoying that he was just as good as she was in every class. Not because Rose wanted all the praise and attention for herself, but because he did it so effortless. She had seen his notes, hastily scribbled down keywords, and she had seen him study (because of course he joined her whenever he found her in the library, even though there were a bunch of other free tables around), if what he does could even be considered studying. He did pay attention in class but he also loved to lean over to her and whisper some comment about their current lecture or Albus’ latest obsession to her when their professor wasn’t looking. On more than one occasion, she had seen him finish his homework during class.

It drove her up the wall because not only did she have to work so much harder than he did, apparently, he also got away with all of it. Not once had he failed to answer a professor’s question even though he had been doodling on a piece of paper just seconds ago instead of actively listening and Rose had to suppress the urge to scream every time.

(This was something she only admitted late at night and had only once told Lily about, when she had had a little too much to drink.)

And then there is the fact that Scorpius was easily the most beautiful person she has ever met. She wasn’t alone with that opinion, he had most of the campus pining after him, as far as Rose could tell. And really, who could blame them. He was tall, had blond hair that was just long enough that you could ask yourself what it would feel like to run your fingers through it and grey eyes that crinkled when he laughed. And he laughed a lot.

His looks alone weren’t necessarily the problem. It wasn’t even his looks paired with his personality. (Although she had to admit, things would be easier if he had just been a preppy, stuck-up idiot instead of intelligent, respectful, witty, talented, funny, charming, ...)

The problem was the fact that Albus had told her halfway through their first year that Scorpius used to have a huge crush on her when he first met her.

Rose had nearly dropped tea cup. Usually, guys didn’t have a crush on her. Usually, that was perfectly fine. Usually, she didn’t have a crush on them either. (Not that she had a crush on Scorpius.)

But still, when she had returned to her dorm that night, her head had been spinning and her heart had been beating way too fast. And then she had remembered Albus’ words and the fact that he had said ‘used to’ and she had ignored the hint of sadness she had felt at that memory and locked all her confusing thoughts away, deep down where no one would ever find out about them and forbid her heart from beating this fast.

(Rose had become exceptionally good at hiding these feelings and her heart eventually did stop racing whenever he looked at her for little bit longer. It was for the best, she told herself.)

Now, about a year and a half later, she stood there, in front of a beautiful cottage, and looked straight into the beaming face of one Scorpius Malfoy.

“Rosie, you finally made it!”

Rose had barely time to realise what was happening before he had pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Albus, who had just finished unloading the trunk, came to her rescue.

“Mate, I thought I was your best friend, you could at least pretend to be a little excited that I’m here as well.”

Scorpius let go of her, not without flashing her another blinding smile, and wrapped his arms around Al. Rose used the opportunity and grabbed her luggage, practically fleeing into the house. How on earth was she going to survive two weeks?

Thankfully, Lily and the twins had already arrived and between unpacking and fighting over rooms, Rose nearly forgot about Scorpius.

Eventually, everyone had settled in, Lily and Lysander disappeared after saying they wanted to check out the beach (like no one knew they were going to snog) and Lorcan was talking on the phone to Louis (he had found some kind of rare plant and was now describing it in detail to his boyfriend because they were disgustingly cute like that). Rose had laid down near the pool (why the fuck did this cottage have pool when the beach was about two minutes away???), the first book she had packed for the trip and a glass of lemonade by her side.

10 minutes later, Al and Scorpius joined her. She refused to look up when they sat down not that far from her, instead focusing on the book in front of her. They laughed and joked, Al seemed to tease Scorpius, judging by his loud laughter and Scorpius’ threat to push him into the pool. From the sound of it, Al had convinced Scorpius to play chess with him. Rose waited until they both seemed to be solely focused on the game and then risked a quick look.

Immediately, her face turned red and she looked away again.

He was wearing swim trunks. Nothing but swim trunks.

Rose shouldn’t be surprised. It was summer, they were likely all going for a swim later. Hell, she was only wearing shorts and a bikini top, she wasn’t really in a position to judge.

But then again, she didn’t judge him. She judged herself for looking in the first place and her stupid heart for beating way too fast again. It was just a shirtless boy. Nothing special, nothing new. Just an incredibly hot boy with no shirt on.

“Scorpius, are you ever going to make a move?”

Al’s voice brought Rose’ focus back and she realised that she had been starring at the same sentence for far too long. So she straightened her back, took a deep breath, and began to read again, banning every thought of shirtless boys from her mind.

(If she had looked once more, she would have seen Scorpius turn bright red and quickly turn his attention away from her and towards the chess board, glaring at his best friend.)

After that, Rose managed to keep her focus away from confusing feelings for most of the time. She spent a lot of time with Lily or hidden behind a book. She told herself that she wasn’t avoiding Scorpius, because there was absolutely no need to that, it wasn’t like she had confusing feelings for him or anything. She just spent her time doing things she liked doing and if that meant that she got to see less of him over the course of the day than that’s just the way things were.

She didn’t avoid him completely. She wouldn’t be able to do so even if she wanted to, they still were on vacation together.

When she walked into the kitchen one morning, still in an old shirt and loose pants, he stood at the stove, making pancakes for everyone, once again wearing only pants. Except now he was also wearing an apron and Rose was faced with the fact that guys in aprons were really fucking hot, especially if they still had bed hair.

When they were at uni, Rose only had to deal with Scorpius and all the confusion that came with him for short periods of time. At the cottage, she was constantly aware of his presence. She made sure to not sit next to whenever they ate all together and that they didn’t end up in teams when they played games late at night.

On the fifth day, they went on a hike. Albus stayed at the cottage because he refused to walk for several hours, only to stand on top of a mountain and get bitten by mosquitoes. Lorcan stayed because they went out to eat last night and there must have been something wrong with his food because he had been up all night, puking.

About five minutes into the hike, Rose realised that going on a hike with Scorpius, Lily and Lysander basically meant going on a hike with Scorpius since Lily and Lysander didn’t really notice the presence of anyone else as soon as they were within 20 feet of each other.

At first, they walked in silence. Rose found it incredibly uncomfortable because silence meant that her mind could wander and it wandered to places Rose desperately didn’t want it to go. Scorpius seemed more than fine with silence. He walked next to her, relaxed as always, taking in the nature surrounding them.

As much as Rose hated the silence, she was also determined that she wouldn’t start a conversation with him because she might actually enjoy talking to him and that wouldn’t be good at all. But then he brought up Jane Austen and how could she ignore that.

(Her heart started beating faster again and she told herself that is was only because they were walking for some time now already and not because he not only knew and read Jane Austen, he also liked it and was willing to let her talk about Emma for the better part of the hike.)

Before she knew it, they were on top of the mountain and Lily pulled Rose with her to the edge for cute photos. Rose tried to point out that they looked gross and sweaty but Lily wouldn’t listen.

Once her cousins need for pictures was fulfilled, Rose turned her attention back to the boys who had sat down nearby and started to eat. Thankfully, her face was already red because Scorpius had the audacity to take off his shirt and lounge under the tree like a fucking Greek God and in a matter of seconds, her brain stopped functioning. He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised (of course he could do that, god, he was annoying), when he noticed she hadn’t moved and somehow, Rose managed to keep a shred of dignity as she sat down across from him, avoiding his questioning look.

The walk back down was quicker and now that it slowly cooled down, a few animals appeared every now and then. Lysander stopped several times to inspect some type of creepy insect (nerd) and Lily swore she saw a snake which let to Lysander explaining why that was highly unlikely because there weren’t many snakes here and they would never come out at this time and place (nerd 2x). Lily refused to back down and by the time they arrived back at the cottage, they still hadn’t come to an agreement.

The next day was even hotter than the ones before and they spent the whole day just lying on the beach, cooling off in the water every now and then. Albus hid under a sun shade most of the time and Rose laughed at him until Scorpius joined in and she suddenly had to run into the water to cool off.

(Because the weather was hot, of course, not because Scorpius’ laugh was loud and full and everything she ever wanted to hear, not because he had looked directly at her, with sparkling eyes, and defiantly not because her heart had sped up and she had felt the sudden urge to wrap her arms around him and never let him go)

On their way back home, Rose decided, she needed to distance herself from Scorpius. She had let her guard down on the hike the day before and apparently, talking about Jane Austen’s collective work for the better part of the day was enough to make her heart beat faster because her heart was stupid and had no sense of self-preservation or self-respect.

She talked and looked at him as little as possible and thought she did a good job until Lily caught her staring at him for the third time that evening and Rose realised that maybe, she wasn’t as good as ignoring handsome, charming boys as she thought she was.

So the next morning when she walked into the kitchen and was met with Scorpius once again making breakfast in nothing more than shorts and an apron, she accidently ran against a chair, cursed, and simply turned around and left the kitchen again.

Scorpius had noticed her, she hadn’t exactly been quiet, and seemed to try to talk to her about her not-so-subtle exit from the kitchen all day but Rose buried her nose in a book and pretended she couldn’t hear a word that was said around her.

In the afternoon, she drove to the nearby village and went grocery shopping. Avoiding people (and avoiding confusing feelings) stressed Rose and when Rose was stressed, she baked.

When she had returned to the cottage and announced that she would make biscuits, Lily had given her a strange look and Rose knew that she knew that something was going on. But Rose was also currently in denial about any kind of feelings she might be having for a certain blond and talking with Lily about it would mean that she had to face the facts and she just simply refused to do that right now. So, she made biscuits.

They turned out amazing and by the time they went upstairs and into their rooms, there were nearly no biscuits left. Rose had spent the evening talking with Lorcan and even though Scorpius had said that those were the best biscuits he had ever had, she had managed to ignore him most of the time.

However, now that she was in her room, alone with her thoughts, her stupid heart took over again and before she knew it, she was wishing that someone was lying beside her, someone with blond hair and grey eyes and a soft voice, and he would wrap his arms around her and kiss her forehead and she would snuggle up against him.

Rose got up and walked downstairs, hoping to escape her own thoughts. Her heart had absolutely no right of acting like this after she had managed to suppress any type of attraction towards Scorpius for so long. She had no chance with him and her heart needed to accept that.

Maybe it was a coincidence, maybe it was good intuition, but Rose had also bought the ingredients for her favourite chocolate cake this afternoon and since she baking seemed the only thing that distracted her right now, she began mixing the batter.

By the time the cake was in the oven, it was nearly 2 am. Technically, she still needed to make some cream for decoration but she was too tired, so she just lied on the floor in front of the oven, waiting for her cake to rise. She hadn’t dared to use an alarm clock, in fear of waking up everyone else, so she just kept switching between looking at the clock and looking at the cake.

“I don’t know much about baking but isn’t 2 am kind of an unusual time to do so?”

Rose sat up abruptly and nearly hit her head against the table. Of course, the one person that would interrupt her late-night baking was the one person she was trying to ignore. Scorpius sat down beside her and Rose congratulated herself for remembering how to breathe.

(He wore shorts and a loose T-shirt and seemed only half-awake. Rose thought she might die, cause of death: too much cuteness)

“Actually, 2 am is the perfect time for baking because usually no one comes in to annoy you or try and steal any food.”

He laughed and against her will, Rose smiled too. She had to admit, it was a pretty good comeback on her side.

“I promise to stay very quiet, not steal anything and even help you clean if you let me stay.”

She risked a glance at him. Big mistake. He looked at her with a wide smile and even bigger puppy eyes than Hugo managed to put on. She had never thought of Scorpius as uptight or cold and she had seen him drunk before (he was a very clingy drunk) but this side of him was new. He looked younger and softer than she had ever seen him and Rose knew that whatever she would tell him, he would do it. Whatever she would ask him, he would answer truthfully. Usually, Scorpius spoke loud and confident, he slung his arm around every chance he got and threw paper balls at her in class until she turned at him with an angry glare that was only met with an easy grin. Tonight, he spoke quietly, he sat close to her but not close enough to touch her and he looked at her like she was special and if she didn’t know better, Rose would have suspected that maybe, his heart was racing just as fast as hers right now.

“I’d never send away someone who offered to help.”

Rose too spoke very quietly but to her surprise, her voice sounded steady and she managed to hold Scorpius gaze. Scorpius smiled and got up, walking over to the sink to start cleaning. Rose was both grateful and sad about the new distance between them because she wasn’t sure how long her brain would have been able to keep working this close to him but at the same time, she could just stare at him forever. A quick glance to the clock suddenly reminded her that she was in fact still making a cake and that that cake needed to be taken out of the oven as soon as possible unless she wanted it to burn.

She could feel Scorpius’ eyes on her when she jumped up and opened the oven door. Normally, she would have made a snarky comment about him needing to focus on his task but her brain simply couldn’t build a comprehensive sentence that wasn’t “How do you look so good at 2 am, it’s really unfair.”

“Fuck!”

Rose pulled back her hand and the cake fell to the ground. Lost in thought, she had accidently touched the baking tin directly. As soon as she had realised that, Scorpius was already next to her, taking her hand in his, and motioning her towards the sink. He stood behind her while the cool water began to sooth the pain and Rose’ brain began to catch up with the situation. Scorpius still held her hand, his other hand was curled around her waist and she could feel his heartbeat against her back.

She should have known that running out again probably wasn’t the best idea and that he most definitely would follow her this time. Still, that was exactly what she did. Rose considered herself to be a very smart girl but stress situations weren’t her strong suit and her brain lost about 75% of its capability around Scorpius. (Stupid loose shirt and bed hair)

“Rose! Rose, wait up!”

He was running after her and she knew he would catch up eventually, so once she reached the end of the patio, she stopped, her back turned to him. At least it was a warm and starry night, a small compensation for the very uncomfortable conversation she was about to have.

“This is the second time you’ve run away from me today... did I do something?”

He sounded hurt and Rose refused to turn and look at him because she knew she wouldn’t be able to stand seeing him again.

“It’s really none of your business.”

He was now standing next to her, reaching out a hand. Rose turned away.

“Look, I keep thinking I messed this up somehow. Just tell me, please, because I thought you’d finally opened up to me and maybe even liked me a little bit...”

Rose winced at his words and her urge to run was back. Her voice was very quiet when she finally answered.

“I’ve always liked you.”

“Oh please, you find me tolerable at best. Not that that matters because my stupid ass has been pining over you the past two years and should just accept that you’re not interested but I thought we could at least be friends.”

Rose had never turned around sooner. She knew she should say something, she wanted to say something but her brain had officially stopped working. This conversation was not going the way she had expected and suddenly, she was glad she had burned her hand. Scorpius let out a little laugh.

“Like you didn’t know already. I know I’m not subtle, Al told me often enough.”

“Albus told me you had a crush on me last year. ‘Had a crush’, past tense.”

“Cause that’s what I told him back then. I’m surprised it fooled him for longer than a minute.”

“You really like me?”

It was his turn to wince now.

“Rose, don’t make me say it again. Just tell me it’s never going to happen and...”

“Shut up!”

“I’m sorry, I know this sucks...”

“Shut up and kiss me, idiot.”

Scorpius’ eyes went wide and for a second, he seemed frozen on the spot.

“Really?”

“Really.”

And with that, he finally wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, and then his lips were on hers and Rose was fairly certain she had died and went to heaven.

Half an hour later, they returned to the kitchen, hand in hand. The cake was still lying on the ground, broken apart. Rose picked up the pieces and placed them on the counter. Maybe they were at least still edible.

Scorpius picked her up with an ease that should annoy her but she really just found incredibly hot and sat her on the counter.

“You’re too good at not showing your feelings.”

His words were interrupted by kisses because that was something she could do now and she wasn’t going to stop any time soon.

“Maybe you just need to step up your flirting game.”

“Rose, I buy you coffee every single day at uni. I get up an hour earlier than I need to just to walk you to class. I learned how to make pancakes because I know that’s your favourite breakfast food.”

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer for another kiss. And another. And then one more.

“Scorpius?”

“Mhm?”

“If I’m quiet, don’t steal anything and help clean, can I watch you make pancakes tomorrow morning?”

“You can help clean, if you insist but I’ll actually be offended if you don’t talk, darling. Or steal any food, for that matter. Just like you stole my heart.”

“Alright you sap.”

“What can I say, you have bewitched me body and soul.”

He winked at her and Rose laughed. 

“You’re an idiot.”

“I’m your idiot.”

“Hell yeah you are!”

The next morning, Lily walked into the kitchen to find Scorpius once again making pancakes. Only this time, Rose stood next to him in his shirt and with a huge smile on her face. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear and Rose laughed before pressing a short kiss on his cheek.

Lily slowly exited the kitchen again without either of them noticing and went up the stairs again to wake up Lysander and tell him that he owed her five bucks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you liked it!
> 
> Check out my Instagram for more content (@nqxtgeneration)
> 
> xxx


End file.
